The Sleep-over
by yuyuhakugirl
Summary: Hi there! This story isn't very good, but I tried my best. Yusuke has a sleepover with Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and Hiei. please R
1. The beginning

"Hey Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled as he ran after him. "Wait up!" "What?"He asked ticked off because the girls that were flirting with him left. "Well, what do you want?!" "Do you want to sleep over tonight?? Hiei and Kurama are coming!" "What?!" Kuwabara asked, surprised at the question. "Have you gone mad, Urameshi? Sleep over with you, the 3 eyed shrimp, and the happy gardener?!" "Who's the happy garden..ooooh. Yeah!" "No way Urameshi, I wouldn't sleep over with you if I had to....aaaah!" Botan popped up behind Yuskue on her oar. "What is it?"Yuskue asked as he look mysteriously at his friend. "Hey Yuskue!"Botan said. "Botan! What are you doing here????? Nobody is supposed to see you!!!" "I know,"she said as she hopped off the oar."I brought another outfit though!" She started to take of her dress. "No Botan! Not here!" Kuwabara yelled."Well, are you going to the slumber party?"Botan asked. "It's not a slumber party, it's a sleepover! We aren't going to do each others nails and stuff, although Hiei could use a cheery color!*^_^*" Yuskue replied. "Okay Urameshi, I give up, I'll come over around 8:00, but we'd better have mushrooms on the pizza!"Kuwabara said as he walked down the hall. *sweatdrop*"EEEEEEW!"Yuskue and Botan both said, "mushrooms." *Yuskue's House* Ring. "Someone's here!" Botan called as she ran to answer the door. "Hey Kurama!" "What are you doing here?"He asked her as he pulled a flower out of his hair and gave it to her. "Yuskue invited me!"she replied, surprised by the question. *sweatdrop*"Oh, where's Yuskue?"he asked. "He's up in his bedroom, I'll go get him!" Ring "Hello?"Kurama said a he picked up the phone. Ring Ring. "Hello!"he answered again. Ring Ring! "HELLO!!!!!!" he yelled into the phone."Um, Kurama, that's the doorbell."Botan said as she ran down the stairs. "Hey, Kuwabara!" Botan said as she opened up the door. "Where's the food?" he asked as he barged in and threw his bag on the couch. "Yuskue's up in his room."Kurama said, acting like he didn't hear the question. "Did you see Hiei?" Botan asked, trying to change the subject. "I donno where the shrimp is," he replied, mouth watering as he watched a commercial for pizza with everything on it."he's probably hanging out in a tree somewhere." Kurama opened the door, and stepped out onto Yuskue's lawn. "HIEI!" he yelled as he looked around. "HIE....boom!" Hiei fell out of a tree and onto Kurama. "Are you coming in?" "Hn,why do you ask?" he replied as he picked himself up. "Just wondering , we have been looking for you, well, I have been looking for you.""Hn, might as well."he replied. They both walked into the house. "Hey Hiei!!!" Botan said as she popped up behind Hiei. "AAAAAAAH!" Hiei screamed, just like those women in the horror movies. *sweatdrop* "Oooooops." she said. "Yuskue's up in his room, Kuwabara and Yuskue are fighting over what to get on the pizza." *Up in Yuskue's room* "Mushrooms!" Kuwabara yelled. "Pepperoni!" Yuskue argued. "Sausage!" Kurama joined in. "Hn.I know what we should get." Hiei said. "What? everyone asked. "HAM!" "EEEEEW! Ham is gross!" Yuskue yelled. "Hn.Only smart non-humans like the good stuff." he said. "No way, Vincent!" Kuwabara yelled! "You take that back!" Hiei cried."That's not my name!!!!" "Vincent, Vincent, Vincent!" Kuwabara sang. Hiei took his bandana off, revealing his third eye. His eye started to glow and Kuwabara lifted off of the floor. "AAAAAAAAH!" he yelled. CRASH! Kuwabara hit the ceiling. "hehehe."Botan said as she peeked in the doorway."I ordered anchovies!" 


	2. part 2

*Yuskue's room* "Well, what do you want to do while we wait for the pizza?" Kurama asked. "I donno." Yuskue replied. "We could play a game we played in the Makai." Hiei said. "What?"Yuskue asked, surprised that they even had games back then."Throw stones at each other." Hiei said. *Yuskue sweatdrops* "Ummmm, no!" Botan said as she walked into the room. "We could play 'Light as a Feather, Stiff as a board'." "Okay, how do we play?" Kuwabara asked. "Well, we sit like this," *Botan and all of the boys except Hiei sit on the floor* "and then a person, Hiei, lays down in the middle." * Hiei lays down* "Okay, now we all grab ahold of Hiei." *Everyone grabs Hiei*"Now, we close our eyes and say, 'light as a feather, stiff as a board'." *Everyone closes their eyes and chants* When Hiei was almost to the ceiling ,someone walked into the room. "Yuskue, honey, the pizza's here!!!!" His mother called. * Everyone loses concentration and Hiei drops to the floor* "Yes!" Kuwabara said as he grabbed a piece, "thank you!" After everyone ate, they did each other's hair and makeup." "Kuwabara, you would look sooo good in this blue eyeshadow!" Botan said as she picked up the container."Yuskue, are you sure that this won't affect my gruff attitude?" Hiei asked as he looked into the mirror. *Hiei's hair was in pigtails with flowers on top:giggle* *Later that night* PIC: Hiei sitting with a tissue held to his nose*He was watching the Soap Opera Channel*, Kurama dancing to some music, Kuwabara eating all of the snacks,and Yuskue snoozing. "Well, I'd say that this sleepover wasn't so bad after all." Kuwabara said as he finished off the bag of Mr. Yum Yum's Potatolicious Potato Chips. "Hn.Yeah I would say so."Hiei replied as he turned the t.v. off. "Shaving cream anyone???" Botan asked as she came in the door. "Sure!" they all replied. They all sprayed the shaving cream on Yuskue. "hehehe!"Botan laughed. "Hey! Where's my oar?" *The End* 


End file.
